Demons
Demons are a race of often malicious beings that are native to the realm of Anelom. When their realm came into existence, they soon followed and populated Anelom, incorporating creatures they encountered into their horde. Having taken control over their own realm, they seek to conquer others by unleashing their legions upon them. History Characteristics Demons are born from various sources, most commonly by breeding or "rebirthing" through the Infernal Abyss, a process that involves a deceased demon reincarnating shortly after death. When it comes to breeding, certain demons are capable of sexual or asexual reproduction among each other or with other races such as humans, gods, angels or elves. The Infernal Abyss, however, is an ancient construct that was created by tethering the souls of all demons to Anelom, allowing their souls to be reborn into a new body rather than go to an afterlife. After being reborn, a demon is effectively "restarted" with no memory, skills or abilities from their previous lives and having to start all over again. Appearance Despite being a singular race, demons are divided into various types and each has a varying general appearance, physiology and abilities. A breed of demons called "Higher Demons" appear more humanlike and do not share the viciousness and other traits common among their lower kind. No manner their type, demons have bright eyes, dark coloured skin or scales and some still have vestigial wings. Types of Demons *Higher Demons **Archdemons - The highest form of demon, the archdemons are the direct successors of the Demon Throne after the current Dark King. Sometimes called 'Umbral Lords", the archdemons commonly lead the forces of demons in war campaigns or govern their own lands within Anelom. **Princes - Demon Princes are the lieutenants of the archdemons and can be found leading large armies of demons. They serve as successors of the archdemons who govern their subdomains. **Barons - The lowest form of higher demons, the barons are found as the lieutenants of archdemons and princes on the battlefield and as leaders of their personal guard. *Lower Demons **Basilisks - These are demonic creatures with the lower body of a snake and upper body of a more common demon. They can exhume a mystical mist that paralyzes their prey and conjures flame from their claws. **Anean Rider - Demonic beasts that have been melded with their equally vile steed, the anaen rider that attacks with their enhanced spears, bows and swords, or with their blazing blue flames. Powers & Abilities *'Super Strength': Compared to mortals, demons are substantially stronger and capable of easily ripping them apart with their bare hands. A more common demon is capable of overpowering their angelic counterparts but can be defeated by any of their own superiors. *'Magic': Certain older demons have the ability to use dark magic and other forms of magic they have successfully learned it. *'Immortality': Demons are immortal as they are not affected by the ageing process and are immune to all mortal diseases. *'Possession': If the physical body of a demon is damage but not killed, they are capable of possessing any mortal creature in their general vicinity. If there are non-present, but they simply trapped in their body. *'Poisonious blood': The blood of demons can infect the bodies of mortals and angels and poison them, causing deep scaring within their souls and damaging them over time through a magic curse. This curse prevents them from being healed through magic, instead, they are hurt by such magic and when they die their soul becomes demonic and goes to Anelom. Weaknesses *'Magic': As demons are vulnerable to magic, they can be weakened, injured or killed by sufficiently powerful magic. *'Higher Beings': Gods, angels or other higher beings are capable of killing demons without the aid of magic, unlike mortals. Notable Category:Races